comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Finback (Earth-7045)
Finback is the sickliest and crustiest ol' sailor you'll ever meet. Through pained gasps and wheezes, Finback will sputter out grand old tales of his adventures as a youth. Once, he'll tell you, he was a spry young naval officer, before a failed raid on a chemical-polluted world left him with a metal-wasting disease. It's been eating away at him slowly ever since! Only his recently-acquired Pretender technology has ever arrested the spread of the disease. Cackling, he'll tell you he stopped fearing death a long time ago, and that his only remaining goal is to make his enemies suffer as much as he has. His Pretender shell may help treat his disease, but every moment away from it is one moment closer to permanent shutdown. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Submarine alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' ***''Undersea Survival'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Is dying from an unknown disease that's eating away at him. *Quite obviously insane. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Sonar' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Finback takes on the appearance of an armored fish monster with some turtle-like features. **'Sharp Teeth' **'Sharp Claws' Transportation *Submarine alt. mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Harpoon gun': can be used in robot mode, in his Pretender shell, and can be back-mounted in submarine mode. *'Submarine mode guns & missiles' *'Metal-corroding stun rifle': wielded in his Pretender shell. Shoots corrosive undersea sludge at opponents. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Under Water Survival Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Scaly Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Acidic Slime Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters